Forgotten Lovers
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: After Raven disappeared mysteriously Kid Flash hadn't been the same. What will happen when he finds someone that looks exactly like his lost friend?
1. Girl you just can run forever!

**Forgotten**** lovers**

**Chapter one: Girl you just can't run forever!**

_The guys will love my new hair cut! I would too if it wasn't so uncomfortable while running!_

-Ouch! –Kid Flash crashed against a pole. He got up and cleaned himself a little. When he was about to run again he turned around and he got surprised at the thing he saw. There was a girl with long deep black hair. Her indigo eyes were big and bright and her thin and attractive figure was perfect but that wasn't the thing that really surprised him or the fact that she was a good-looking girl. It was the fact that she looked exactly like Raven, one member of the Teen Titans, before she disappeared.

He searched quickly for the words in his head but he couldn't find the words to ask her anything. He got out from behind the wall he was hiding at but she was already gone.

-Wait! –He started running again and searched for the girl everywhere in a space of six streets until he could finally found her, entering into the library. –Excuse me!

-Uh?

-Eh... Hi miss...

-Uh... Hi. You are Kid Flash...

-Uh? Oh yeah... I was wondering...Well you see...

-I'm sorry but I have to take this to the...library... –She hadn't finished the phrase when he had already took the book into the library and got back in front of her

-Now you are free...

-Listen, I'm sorry but I have to go home and do my homework. I've got school tomorrow

-It won't take more than five minutes! Could you please come with me?

-Why?

-I...I just...

-Listen I've heard a lot about you and I know that you love flirting with all the girls. I'm not like that so please stop bothering me! –She turned around and got on a bus

-I... I can't let her go! –He followed the bus, not using a lot of his energy. Compared to the bus he would have already arrived to the girl's house except for the fact that he didn't know where she lived. When the bus finally stopped, he saw the girl getting down and searching for something on her pocket.

-Hello again!

-Ah! You scared me! What's wrong with you?

-Sorry! I've already done your homework, by the way you have cute letter and you should totally avoid writing poems on the back part of your notebooks. Can you come with me now?

-Why are you so insistent? Why do you want me to go with you?

-Listen, I don't think you'll believe me but you look exactly like an old friend of mine! Can you please come with me?

-For what?

-To check if you are her and someone drained your brain!

-You are completely crazy!

-Just five minutes please!

-I said no!

-Well, I think I'll have to take you by the force!

-Don't dare you... Ah! –He carried her on his arms and took her inside the T tower

-Hey guys! I'm here and I've brought...Ouch!

-Do that again or I'll kill you!

-Friend Kid Flash! You've finally a... Who are you? –A redheaded girl stared at the young girl who was standing in front of her –Raven?

-I'm so sorry but I shouldn't be here... Your friend took me here and I don't even know why... I should be going now... Ouch!- The redheaded girl was hugging the girl so hard that she could feel her bones crashing –You're hurting me! –She cried

-Oh! I'm so sorry! Robin! Beast Boy! Cyborg! Come here friends! –She shouted as she let the girl go

-What is it Star? –A black haired boy, a green skinned and haired boy and a half-robot guy entered into the room –Oh! –The three guys stood with their mouths open.

-What? Haven't you seen a girl before?

-As I've told you before you look exactly like a friend of us! –Kid Flash said as he stood up in pain. The girl had a strong kick

-And so what?

-Kid Flash! What does this mean? –The black haired boy got in front of the redheaded one

-Listen, Robin! I can explain it!

-Well you must explain it quickly Kid Flash because we want to know what's happening here –The half-robot said as all of them approached the girl

-Yeah dude! Well...Is she really...?

-I don't know what you all are talking about! I'm getting home! –The girl got to the door but someone stopped her by her shoulder

-What's your name? –Robin asked her as she turned around to face him

-I'm Rachel Roth

-I'm Robin and this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Kid Flash. We are members of the Teen Titans...

-I know that...

-Don't you...? Don't you remember me?

-Why should I?

-Because I... we saved you...from your father...Trigon...

-I have never heard that name before... –With that she let go and got out of the room


	2. Don't leave me!

**Chapter two: Don't leave me...**

-Kid Flash followed the girl outside of the Tower. She won't go away if he doesn't help her

-Friend Robin... Do you think she really is...?

-I don't know Star but I'm worried...

-About what?

-About Kid Flash, Cy, since Raven left he's not the same...

-Hey! You need a hand?

-How do I get away from here?

-There are a few ways... Let me help you

-No, thanks. I would find a way by myself

-As you say cutie. If you need help I will be inside the tower drinking a coke

-Wait!

-Yes?

-Why did you bring me here? I don't understand it? Why do you care so much about me and your friend named Raven?

-I... She was one of the Titans; she was our friend and part of our family. She disappeared and I won't rest until I find her!

-But where do I fit in this?

-You look exactly like her except for your hair, eyes and skin tone. Her eyes and hair were purple and her skin was grayish. Also, her hair was shorter.

-As far as I know I've been like this always...

-Who are your parents?

-I... –She sat down and held a little rock in her hands. She held it a little stronger as a few tears started running down her delicate face –I don't know... I never met them...

-I'm so sorry... Come here... –He tried to hug her but she move apart of him

-Don't ever try to touch me...

-Listen, I'm sorry... I'll take you home...

-No! I said don't touch me! –She pushed him away and then walked inside the tower

-What did you did to her Kid Flash?

-Nothing! I swear Robin! I just asked her about her parents and she started crying and then she got angry at me and all paranoid and...and...

-Slowly Kid Flash!

-Uh? Sorry... She doesn't want me to take her home

-I know. She'll stay in the tower.

-What?

-I asked her to stay here until she calm down. I took her to the guest's room and she fell asleep

-I... I see...

-You should go to sleep now, too. You can stay here tonight

-Where?

_I shouldn't have asked_ –Kid Flash thought as he opened the door of Raven's room. The guest's room was now in use by Rachel so he couldn't sleep there. The room was exactly as he reminded it; anything had changed since Raven left the Titans. He got to Raven's bed and let himself fell over the sheets. Robin had washed the sheets since Raven disappeared so everything was clean except for the back part of the books. Robin hadn't moved anything because Raven told them not to when she was on the Titans. Kid Flash closed his eyes and tried to remember Raven's scent but she seemed so distant that even her aroma had disappeared from the earth. He felt his eyes heavy and as soon as he closed them he fall asleep.

_Clack!_

Kid Flash opened his eyes as he heard something falling. He got up quickly and saw Rachel standing in the middle of the room with Raven's mirror on her hand. A little purple book was on the floor. As soon as Rachel saw him, she turned around fast to get out of the room but Kid Flash was already on the door.

-What are you doing here?

-I was just... –She held the mirror stronger against her chest

-Give me that! That mirror is dangerous! It's a portal to...

-I know it Kid Flash! I know what this does! Don't you see it? Don't you understand? –She stood in front of him with her eyes closed then she turned around and let herself fall over the bed

-I don't understand what you are telling me. Does this mean you really are...?

-Yes, I am. I'm Raven –She stared at the mirror for a moment and then looked back at him

-So why didn't you tell me? And how did you...? How did you do...?

-How did I turn into a human?

-Yes... How could it be possible? Why did you leave me...us? –He approached to her and sat on the other side of the bed

-I don't know what happened... I can't remember anything of that day...

-I do. We were on a... We were going to go on a date and you never arrived... –He hid his face from her. It had been one year since that happened but it still hurt him

-I know. I'm so sorry Kid Flash but I can't remember what happened that day. I remember that I was going to the park where we were supposed to meet but I never arrived to the date. I just remember walking to the entrance of the park and then nothing! –She put one hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stared at her eyes. She was telling him the truth. His eyes were covered with heavy tears so he stood up from the bed and left her sitting there

-Kid Flash...

-Just...Leave me... I still don't understand you... I've tried to many times before to find why but no answer came until today... –He opened the door and ran as fast as he could leaving her alone on her cold room


	3. Broken Memories

**Chapter three: Broken memories**

Raven stood up and took the mirror on her hands to see if there was still a way to save her powers but nothing happened. She tried to focus but the memory of Kid Flash couldn't let her do anything. She left the mirror on her bed and ran outside to Robin's room

-ROBIN! Wake up please! I need you to call Kid Flash! Uh? –Robin wasn't on his room. She thought for a moment and then went to the roof but Robin wasn't there either. She went back to his room to search for the communicator but it wasn't there so she searched for one that he could give to new Titans.

-Kid Flash! Come back please! Answer me!

-I'm here... –She turned around and there he was, he was wet and shivering

-What happened to you? –Raven said between surprised and scared

-I received your call when I was running to Blue Valley and well... you know... I have to cross the sea to get there...

-Let's... Let's go to my room... You'll be better there... –Kid Flash followed Raven to her room and she searched for some towels

-Why did you call me back?

-I... I need to talk to you... –She turned around and giving him her back

-About what?

-Uh... us... I'm not sure...

-How can you say that you are not sure? I waited for you and you never arrived!

-I know that! It wasn't my intention to disappear and then appear in the middle of an apartment with all the things paid! I couldn't remember anything until I saw you on the news! Until I saw your eyes I could finally remember who I was but I couldn't remember anything more! All my memories, the titans, my... my parents... Trigon...-A few tears started running from Raven's eyes. Kid Flash had never seen her cry before, her emotions didn't let her when she still had her powers but now that she was human, that she was a little more like him he could finally see the suffering that she had passed since she was a kid. He approached to her and tried to hug her but she got away again. –Don't hug me...Don't touch me...

-Why? What are you so afraid of? I'm so sorry Raven but I still don't understand you! You don't know how you make me feel! I felt like shit when you didn't arrive! –He hit the wall in anger trying not to cry again.

-Haven't I told you I'm sorry? It wasn't my intention!

-So let's go with the others and ask Cy to read your brain so we can know what happened to you!

-I won't let anyone read my mind! It is dangerous and you know it!

-Well maybe he can reactivate your powers!

-You wanna know why I came here? I came here for this! –Raven showed him the mirror –This is a portal to my mind and I want to know if there's something here to find my powers again. It's not that I haven't tried anything! I've tried all the things possible on earth but I still can't find the answer!

-Why don't you let me help you?

-Because I don't want you to be in danger! –Raven covered her mouth in surprise. Kid Flash opened his eyes widely

-What?

-Nothing! –Raven got out of the room and walk through the large hallways knocking on her friends' room door

-Awm! Dude! I was having a great dream about a Russian model dancing with me and you ruined it!

-Shut up Beasty! Let's see what's happening here! –Everyone went to the living room and Raven started explaining

-Wow dude! So you really are Raven? –Beast Boy asked when Raven finished explaining –Prove it!

-Blue is my favorite color, I always win chess against Cyborg, Starfire and I changed bodies in a fight against King Puppet and we learned more about each other, when Robin went to practice martial arts we all disguised as him and you're still not funny

-That's enough for me! –Cyborg said as he smirked to Beast Boy

-Ok, Ok! It's really you but... What happened to you? I mean how could you...?

-Didn't you hear what I've explained you? I don't know! I was going to take a walk on the park and then I don't remember anything!

-Uh... Friends... Where is Robin? –Star asked watching all around

-Uh... I don't know, I've searched for him everywhere but he is not... –Suddenly a transmission started on the TV.

-Hello Titans! Do you remember me? –A deep mechanic voice sounded through the screen

-Red X!


	4. Trapped!

**Chapter four: Trapped**

-You are correct kids!

-What do you want? –Cyborg asked defiant

-It's not what I want Cyborg, it's what you are looking for –He moved aside for the Titans to see Robin tied up with a red substance

-Robin! –Everyone yelled at the same time!

-You will pay for it dude!

-If you don't do exactly what I want your friend will be the one that will pay for it! I want your sweet friend to tell me where the lab where she was turned into a human is and if she doesn't do it your dear friend will pay it with his life!

-But I don't know where...

-You'll find a way to arrive there cutie, so hurry up! –The TV turned of again and Red X's image disappeared

-Raven you have to tell us where that lab is soon! –Cyborg took her by her shoulders –Robin's life is in danger!

-But I can't remember anything! –Raven said a little worried. Her friend's life was in danger and she was the only one that could save him –I don't... I can't remember...

-Titans! Let's divide and search for that lab! Beast Boy, you will search in water, Starfire in air and Kid Flash, Raven and I on earth! Everyone move!

-But she doesn't have her powers so will be useless! –Kid Flash said as the Titans started to separate

-So take her with you! You were the one that brought her into this!-The Titans got out of the tower leaving them alone

-Great! What I've missed! –Kid Flash said sarcastically as he carried Raven on his arms –Hold on tightly! This will be a fast trip! –They got outside of the tower in an incredible speed. Raven looked around every place that could remind her of the lab

-STOP! –Kid Flash stopped so quickly that the two of them fell onto the floor

-What? –Kid Flash said as he got up angry

-I remember this place!

-Sure you remember it! It was Slade's lair!

-I know that! What I mean is that I have the feeling that the lab is here!

-Why should it be? Slade disappeared long ago! Don't you remember that?

-I know! Are you still mad at me because of the date?

-Why did you ask that?

-Because even if I'm not an empath I can still notice that you're mad at me! You can't hide your emotions pretty well! –Kid Flash turned his back to her -So?

-I'm not mad at you! I'm mad with myself! It's just that... I thought that I made something wrong to you and now that you tell me that it wasn't your fault I feel like an idiot because I felt so wrong with myself for so long!

-Two years...To be exact...

-Yeah, two years...

-Kid Flash, listen I'm so sorry... I know that I've... –But Kid Flash wasn't listening. He entered into the old fabric underground. –Kid Flash!

-Shh! I don't wanna hear it! I've had enough of this! –The place was dark and wet. Everything was destroyed and it seemed old, like if no one had been there in a very long time. They walked together in silence through the place. Suddenly a cold wind passed though Raven's legs; it was a bad idea to wear those short pants there. She got nearer to Kid Flash and took him by the arm. He jumped a little, surprised and stared at her. She was looking to the other side of the room.

-Are you ok? –He asked a little curious. She seemed a little scared

-There! I remember a door... It was cold inside... –They went together to the exact place where Raven pointed. There was a heavy steel door but it was closed

-Hold on –Kid Flash surrounded her with his arms and made their molecules vibrate so fast that they went through the door. Raven seemed dizzy for a moment

-Are you ok? It's hard to get used to it

-I'll be fine... –Raven and Kid Flash looked around. It was a completely different room than the rest. There was a white light illuminating everything. It was a big lab, completely clean and with lots of substances in different bottles and tables

-Wow... –Suddenly, there was an explosion. Kid Flash could cover Raven before she could get hurt but they fell onto the floor, covered with big rocks

-Kid Flash... Are you... ok?

-Ye... Yes... And what about you?

-I'm fine...

-Ouch! My rib... I think it's broken... –He said as he let himself fell over her because of the pain. If he moved, he could make the rocks fell over them.

-Um... This is a little uncomfortable...

-I'm sorry... It isn't my intention, if I move, I'm afraid that I'll make this fall over us...

-I... I know... I never imagined that this would happen to us...

-Me neither... But we can take advantage of this situation...

-In which way? –Raven asked as she stared at Kid Flash's eyes

-In this... –He moved his face nearer to hers. Their faces were about to touch when suddenly the stones started moving and a red substance tied them up together


	5. Waiting for the right time

**Chapter five: Waiting for the right time**

-Hello sweetheart! Oh! Did I interrupt anything? Sorry girl but you know that I'm a jealous person!

-Great! –Kid Flash said sarcastically as he saw Red X holding Raven's chin in one of his hands

-Sorry fast guy! But this is my prey!

-You ate clown on the breakfast Red X?

-Laugh kid but the one that laughs last is the one that laugh better! Where was I? O yeah... –He got a little away of them and went to a big table. He took a little black stone –You see this? Well, cutie, your power's here, inside this little stone. Doctor Chang thought that no one would knew about his new experiment but guess what? I got some information and after sending him to jail with a little trick I just needed to get this little stone and my great plan would be complete!

-And let me guess... You will steal superheroes powers and then you'll be the only one with great abilities! I have heard that before! –Raven said as she rolled her eyes

-That's not the only thing cutie! I know how to reverse the power of this little stone and I can take the powers to me so I can be the most powerful in the world and also in others like you cute alien friend's planet...

-You're biting too much Red X! My powers are dangerous and I don't think you can control them because they have the legacy of Trigon! It's too much for you!

-Guess what? I don't ca... Ah! –Red X was sent flying

-You should care Red X! –Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy appeared through the rests of the door

-What? You freed from my trap Robin? Good! Let's start the party! –Red X attacked Robin with a capsule of Xenothium. Robin evaded it kick him on the back. Starfire shot her Star Bolts combining them with Cyborg's sonic canyon but Red x could avoid it hiding behind the rests of the steel door. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and jumped over him but Red X threw him a capsule with Xenothium and he was trapped. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg closed him the exit but then he pressed a button on his belt and disappeared

-Goodbye kiddies!

-Damn! He's got the stone! Titans! Search him! –Starfire used her Star Bolts to dry the substance that was tying her friends and destroyed it with her strength. Everyone got out of the building.

-Let's go! –Kid Flash took Raven on his arms

-Wait! –Kid Flash stopped running before he could even start

-What is it? Red X is escaping with your powers!

-Before it's too late! –Raven got down and put her arms around Kid Flash's neck

-What are you...? Um... –Raven's lips made him quiet. He put his arms around her waist and continued kissing her forgetting everything around them. His tongue moved slowly inside her mouth and he could feel her tongue fighting against his. They stayed like that for a moment until they let go and came back to reality

-We... We can go now... –Raven blushed and Kid Flash carried her again to run against Red X


	6. Where is up and where is down?

**Chapter six: Where is up and where is down?**

The titans searched in the entire city but they couldn't find Red X. Some of them got back to the tower. They knew it was dangerous that Red X could have Raven's powers so they continued the search from the tower. Robin, Raven and Kid Flash used the cameras around the city to see if there was any signal of Red X while the others made scans through the city.

-I don't see anything Robin!

-Me neither Kid Flash but let's continued searching

-Wait! Red X said that it was Doctor Chang's experiment!

-And so...?

-Raven! You're right?

-What? Am I missing something important?

-Doctor Chang's lair! That's the place where Red X went when he needed Xenothium! Star! –Robin shouted through the communicator –Go to Doctor Chang's lair. I'll find you there! You two stay here and continue the search!

-Yes... –But Robin was already gone

-He's quickly! –Kid Flash said sarcastically

-This isn't a game Kid Flash... –Raven said as she continued searching on the cameras

-I know –He took her and threw her over the couch so quickly that she didn't notice

-What are you...? –Kid Flash tongue was inside Raven's mouth by that moment. She pushed him a little so they got separated a little –You gotta be kidding me! It a terrible moment and you wanna play?

-I won't let you take me by surprise like before –Kid Flash said as he moved completely over her. He was about to kiss her again but she turned her face to the big screen where all the cameras could be seen –Come on Rae! You want me to beg you?

-I'm doing my work Kid Flash! Robin ordered us to... –He took her by her chin, making her turn around

-I know... Just before it's too late... –He kissed her tenderly make her blush. She put her cold arms around his neck making him shiver a little. She let go making her hands go to her face

-I'm sorry... I never thought I would be so cold... –He took her hands and put them on his chest

-Can you feel it?

-What?

-My heart. It's happy... It's yours... –Raven stared at him again. She pushed him throwing him down of the couch –Ouch!

-I'm sorry... She lied down on the floor next to him and put her ear over his chest –You're right... He's happy... –He kissed her forehead where her chakra used to be and was about to kiss her lips when suddenly his communicator sounded

-Kid Flash!

-What is it boss? –He said getting up and sitting on the couch. She stayed sitting on the floor and put her head against his legs

-We need you two in here! NOW!

-We'll be there... On a Flash! –In one second Kid Flash and Raven were standing next to Robin. Starfire had Red X tied up with his own Xenothium. Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived one second later.

-Dude! The only way to trap this guy is with his own arm! –Beast Boy said as he stared at Red X who was unconscious.

-It wasn't so easy. Here is the stone –Robin said as he took the little stone out of his belt. –And there is what Red X was going to use to get your powers –He said as he showed them a big canyon –And know it's time Raven... –She got to a table and lied down on it. Robin put the stone on its place and moved a little stick from remove to add. He shot to Raven and everyone heard her cry in pain. When the ray stopped, Raven was unconscious. Her hair started to change slowly back to its original color. Her skin came pale and gray again. She opened her eyes slowly and sat down on the table

-Are you ok Raven? –Robin asked as all the titans stared at her in silence

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos! –The stone, covered in black energy, came floating to Raven's hand –Yes, Robin, I'm fine now. I'm back!

Kid Flash was sitting on the roof of the tower. The stars were so bright and the moon was so full and beautiful.

_Will she...Will she care about me again, now that she can't show her emotions?_

-Of course I will silly boy! –Kid Flash turned around and saw Raven approaching to him

-I think that means your powers are completely back –He smiled at her

-Yes they are but that doesn't mean that my feelings have changed. Don't smile at me with that sad smile. I think I've showed you how I feel about you

-I know but it's hard for me... You can't show your emotions and I'm someone that shows them easily. It's just not so easy...

-No one said it will be easy... –She put her hand over his –Let's just put the dramatics behind and don't make this more difficult... –He turned to face her. His face approached to her and their lips touched in a soft kiss

-It was time... –Robin whispered in the darkness as he left his friends alone


End file.
